


Bandom Portrait Sketches

by wibblywobblytime77



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drawings, Fanart, Pencil, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblytime77/pseuds/wibblywobblytime77
Summary: A collection of sketches I did of the bandom guys in 2016.





	Bandom Portrait Sketches

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
